Today, memory systems including non-volatile memory are widely used.
As one of the memory systems, NAND flash technology-based solid-state drives (SSDs) are known. The SSDs are used as storages of various computers for their features such as high capabilities and low power consumption.
In general, a plurality of non-volatile memory dies is mounted in the SSD in order to increase the capacitance thereof. The individual non-volatile memory dies may be independently operated. Thus, each non-volatile memory die may function as a unit of parallel processes.
However, operations for one non-volatile memory die may not be performed in parallel or may be sequentially performed. For that reason, when a read request is received by the non-volatile memory die in which a write operation is being performed (resulting in a die contention), a reply time to the read request (known as read latency) may become extremely long.
Accordingly, a new function of allowing a host to access an SSD with no die contention is desirable.